A bloody rose in the room
by ChibiTheFluffyEevee
Summary: This my story. And I need some to hide my secret "Miss Miria, can you explain what happened, you talked about something twisting." If tell you who I am I was all alone in the dark. I was almost to her house which is by an alley, then I got attacked. All a sudden I couldn't see, I heard my blood spill. (M rated things in later chapters)
1. How I Got Here

I don't own Vampire Knight, only own my characters and the plot. Just a head up when you read her story there are things missing but I going to say what happens in a later chapter. Also there is, umm what's the word gore, not a late though or at least of what ive could have done. I hope you enjoy.

"Miss Miria, can you explain what happened, you talked about something twisting." "My sister she told me if she ever saw me I would be good as dead. I was walking down the street to get to a friend's house, I was all alone in the dark.

I was scared that something might happen, so I held on my worry ring... That was give to me a long time ago by a good friend. I was almost to her house which is by an alley, then I got attacked. All a sudden I couldn't see, I heard my blood spill. The silent drips. It hurt. It hurt so much.

When I was finally able to open my eyes her neck started twisting around her neck, and she started to say how weak I was and making fun of my medical condition. She started to laughing, it was bone chilling and nerve racking. I couldn't move even if I want. I was so scared and thought I was going to die" then I went silent. "Go on, Miss Miria"

I didn't walk to go on, my red tipped bangs covered my eyes as I hung my head down. My purple sweater matched the scarf. My

"She then said, 'Your blood is such a pretty shade of red why does it have to be yours'. Shepouted. That all I can remember before making up, can I go back to the room" I ask quietly. "Before I let you go, can I ask but your worry ring, I mean why do you have it?"

"When I was younger I was often worried or frightened. My family never cared n'or my friends, except one. He was always there for me. One day my friend said he had to move he gave me a ring and he told me to hold it and to think of him when I'm worried"

I told them everything except my extension as q vampire.

"Do you want me to walk you back" the man in Black asked. "I'm fine one my own" I replied. The hallway was light from the spring sun.

At this time normaltime I would be in my room sleeping or at least trying to sleep, my blinds closed and the dark taking over the room. I continued to walk to room, trying to remember which room was mine, I felt somewhat of a shady arra.

"Day Class student why are you here, you have class, wait how did you even get in here in the first place?" The voice belonging to the person behind me said in a cold voice.

I turned to answer him, The man was tall in a black button up shirt, with a pair black jeans. His orange hair looked unbrushed, his eyes matching his hair. I noticed his eyes looking at my ring on the chain around my neck.

"Day Class, may I ask what that is?" I asked cocking my head sideways.

"Don't play stupid, your a day Class student of course you know what it is!" He told me like.

"Im not playing stupid, Vampire. I was transfer here from American to be protected from my sister half a week ago. I was told that to go to room around here but I can't remember which room it was." I answered respectfully, annoyed by respectfully non the less.

The man stood in wonder, how did she know that he was indeed a Vampire. He tried thinking of the possible options.

'Maybe she's a vampire as well? No he would feel a vampiric arra. She could be a Vampire Hunter, but her arra wasn't giving off something similar to Zero's. She had to be something I'm formulator, He's felt this arra before'

He was about to say something he heard someone's soft but low voice, "Good Morning Akustki, Oh you must be the new night class student; I believe the headmaster said your name is Maria, Im kaname kuran, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a Heavenly Vampire"

I started at him with wonder, how did he know I was a Heavenly Vampire? Were there others like me as well? "Yes I-I am" I studered looking up to see into his eyes.

"A-and you are a pure blood, it's charmed to met someone such as your self, Lord Kaname, the only other pure blood I have talked to is my father, I am sorry for being unformal" you said in a small shy voice.

"I was not completely sure at first. The birth of a Heavenly Vampire is rare. Yes, a Vampire falling in love with an angel is rare, the birth of one is extremely rare, but for one to be born of a pure blood is unheard of" Kaname paused, he smiled.

The man, you assume to be Akustki, budded in "Miria do you want me to show you to your room. Or are you looking for the headmaster's office. I can take you to either of them." His tone still cold but had slightly warmer then earlier.

"I was going to my room, but I would like to meet the headmaster" I said looking away from his cold, no not cold, freezing, stare. Then Kaname turned and took his leave.

Twenty minutes later

As Akustki and I are walking to the headmaster's office I noticed how everyone at the cross over staring at me and making comments. I heard one of the girls whisper to the girl next to her, "who's that girl Akustki has was him. I bet she's a slut. She shouldn't be here"

This is another one of those times that I didn't want to be around here. Then I heard the sound of the big metal gates. I felt someone's hand one my arm, pulling me among the others. As I felt the arm, I looked up to see who's arm it was.

It was Akustki's.

We walked with the crowd. Then when we got to a class room with a black door the class, then Akustki started to drag me an another direction.

this is a story im writing both on here and wattpad.


	2. What Just Happened

I do not own Vampire Kight.

As we kept walking, we were almost at the headmaster's office, but then I was pushed and pinned to the wall. Thank God no-one will see this.

"Are you really who I think you are, my best friend, that afraid little girl that I wanted to be forever happy, the girl I loved and still love? They told me you were dead, are you really hear or is this a dream?" Akustki started to ask.

I was silent, but I know that is a question I can answer, "Yes. I am still here, this time I will not leave you. Cause I don't want to ever put you threw that pain again.

Flash Back

8 years ago

Akatsuki's Pov

I was sitting under the weeping willow in my yard, as snows white powder covered everything. I was think of what's to come for me. I closed my eyes as I started to drift of. When I open my eyes all I see is black. Then I start to feel warmth. Soon after I hear the small laughter of Miria.

"Well hello, Miria, can you please uncover my eyes" I politely ask. Then she removes her hands. Then she goes to sit beside me,

"Why aren't you wearing a coat?" I ask her as starts to form a snow ball.

"I doesn't really affect m--I don't if it doesn't, I don't want you sick." I tell her as I give her my coat. She doesn't take the coat at first so I was put it on her. "wont you be cold with out the coat?"

"Nope" I say as I set my hand on fire, "remember? I don't remind cold for long" I smile at her only to get hit in the face with snow. I wipe the snow off my face as she laughs. "Oh your on!"

We spent the next 8 hours playing in the snow, Hanabusa later joined us. Ruka stayed inside, she was always like that whenever Miria's dad had to go on work trips. Then my dad started yelling for me to come inside as well as Miria.

Miria's PoV

Mum gave us hot Coco while Ruka began to pout. "Why cant she go somewhere else when Luna and Dablo leave, she's always here!!!" Ruka scream, "She isn't even our kind" she kept telling crap like that.

Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't take it any more I ran out. Out into the streets. My feet red, cutting, but I'm not going back until I've ready. I stopped to catch my breath, then I heard a car horn. It try to stop, but thanks to the ice, that wasn't going to happen.

I stood in shock. I was going to get hit, and I knew that. Then I was finally hit by the impact from the car. It was darker know, and now it was cold. There was ringing but then I heard Akastki voice. "No, Miria, no. I can't loss you know" he yelled. Then everything went black.

Akastki's PoV

For the first time in forever, I felt the tears of sorrow roll down my cheeks. Why did it have to be like this, one moment she was laughing with me and Hanabusa. Now she her lying in my arms almost life, expect the the small amount of air she is breathing in, blood all over the two of us. I know the others will be here soon so I should stop crying.

I pick up the Miria start walk. Then was attacked by Hanabusa. "Akastki wha-a-at happened.

Miria's Pov

When I woke up it felt weird. Like something or someone was missing. Didn't want to open my eyes, so I just let them rest. Then I heard voice I was all to formilor with, little miss perfect, "This is what she had coming, weak little half breed--SHE MIGHT BE A HALF BREED BUT SHE WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THEN YOU" the other voice was Akastki's.

"Ruka let's go" I heard her mother say annoyce in her voice. "Im so sorry I couldn't save you, Miria, I wish it were me in that position instead of you" Akastki said as he cryed. "W-why, B-both of u-us will distill be in pain" trying to smile as I responded. "Miria your okay?" I opened my eyes to be greeted with his. "Yes I'm better then okay with you here. And I need to say something to you" I paused. "And that something i--I Love You"

Two weeks later I was let out, all of my broken were healed. Everything was different from then on. Akustki and I started dating, Ruka began to be nicer, and even my parents started to care me, but it got to the point where we had to move.

Back to present

"Estrella" I heard him whisper my Spanish name, which I've only heard him use once before, "Creo que te amo" I blushed, I don't know a lot of Spanish, but I know what that means, "I love you as well, I think we should go to the headmaster, before we get in trouble"

So we kept walking, but some had heard our conversation.

As we walked into the office I saw two men standing in the corner. One was tall with black hair, a big brown coat, a brown cowboy like hat, and a plate over his eye, the other one was a bit short then the other one, he had short whitish gray hair, light skin, lavender eyes, and a inform of sorts.

I say a girl talk to what I suppose to be the headmaster, this girl had short brown hair, the shortest in the room, the samish looking uniform the boy had and a bandages wrap around her neck. The headmaster was a blonde with long hair and glasses.

The man in the uniform look at me then looked at Akastki, "Akastki what you doing with that day class student?" He said with a tone that made me what to slap him. "Zero, she is not a day class student, she is going start night classes." "But she's not a vampire, is she was I would of sensed her aora" Zero told the headmaster. "Miria, would you like to explain" the headmaster said as he looked me.

"I am a heavenly vampire" I paused. "Heavenly Vampires aren't like other vampires, we can our has given us rules. One others is to never kill humans, we also have to follow the blood rule, so I can't drink someone's blood unless they are willing, but that is a rule that my kind allows some rule breaking, mostly because if they are under the age 18 they don't need blood to survive." I finish giving my explanation.

"Headmaster is she telling the truth, is she not a threat to the school" the girl starts asking questions. "Yes she is telling the truth, and she is not a threat the school" the headmaster said.

Sorry that this part was mostly a flash because and I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
